The Graecus of Rome
by DeezWrites
Summary: Betrayed and hunted by his girlfriend, Percy runs away from camp. He escapes to Camp Jupiter, where the Romans still respect his strength and remain friendly. What happens when he meets a certain daughter of Bellona? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **DISCLAMER: I do not own PJO or HoO. Might as well say this for all these chapters.**

 ** _Percy's POV_**

I ran through the forest, escaping the angry campers' cries. So Annabeth decided she was done with me and cheated on me. Not only that, she managed to turn the entire camp against me. Huh. So much for being the Hero of Olympus.

As I arrived at the creek, I lifted up all the water and doused the campers. I froze the water and walked away. As I approached the borders, I unfroze them all and sprinted away.

 ** _Timeskip- 3 days_**

A Hellhound approached me. I swung riptide in a wide arc, disintegrating it immediately. I was ready to make my last stand, just as Thalia did, only somewhere else. Monsters approached me. I disintegrated them. But, I could only swing my sword so fast, and soon I would be overwhelmed. I released all my pent up anger accumulated sinc Annabeth cheated on me, plunging Riptide deep into the earth, shaking the ground, huge cracks emanating from the hilt. Springs of underground water sprang up, blasting numerous monsters into the air. When the earthquake was over, Most of the enemy force had been destroyed. Woah. TOTAL. FREAKING. OVERKILL. For the gazillionth time in days, I asked myself : where was I going? I thought (a rare occurrence) about my mom's home. Nah. I didn't want to endanger my parents, with monsters and campers on my trail. Camp Jupiter? Maybe…

 ** _Reyna's POV_**

I sighed. A month ago, Frank and retired from his Praetor's duties to live his life with Hazel in New Rome, leaving me as the only Praetor (again). All of a sudden, the guard rushed into my office.

"Praetor Reyna, Percy Jackson has entered the camp!"

My eyes widened in response. I stood up, ignoring all the paperwork on my desk, and rushed to see him. And there he was, all bruised and scarred, panting heavily.

"Percy? What brings you here?"

"You don't want to know."

"Percy?"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I know you're a good friend Reyna, but…but I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet."

I sighed. "Fine." I asked him "Perseus Jackson, do you wish to remain in the Fifth Cohort? You have proven yourself worthy of praetor, much less the First Cohort."

"Praetor Reyna, I wish to remain in the Fifth. I would like to meet my old friends."

"Very well, Percy. I will make the arrangements."

"Wow, personally? You must care a lot about me."

I blushed a bit and scolded my self mentally. I responded "I am only doing a favor for a fellow comrade and friend Jackson. Don't get your hopes high."

"Sure!" he replied, and grinned cheekily. I sighed. "I'll make the arrangements now Jackson. Now try not to blow up Rome like last time, okay?"

It was his turn to sigh. "Fine."

"Very well Percy. I hope you will serve Rome well."

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

What have I done? I basically turned the whole camp against Percy. I don't know what came over me, but it almost felt like I was possessed. I sobbed, crying at the harsh reality of things. Even if Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty, he wouldn't be loyal to _me_ anymore. I had basically broken his spirit. I…I had cheated on my boyfriend. I chased him away. I basically betrayed him in every single way possible. Why were the Fates so cruel to me? I silently cursed Aphrodite. She promised me an "interesting" love life. But there was nothing I could do now.

 **How do you feel about the story so far? Please read on and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(A/N) I usually have some spare time, so I can still update on school days. You guys can expect 2-3 updates a week. Now on with the story.**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I got more and more used to the Roman way of life. Every day I trained in the arena, But I soon found out that my only close match was Reyna. She was the only one that lasted longer than 5 minutes against me. I would need better opponents for individual duels.

"Hey, Percy, wanna spar?"

I scoffed. Seriously Reyna? It's Not going to be a fair match. But why not give her a chance?

"Sure!"

Between blades, Reyna asked me: "So…are you still interested in being praetor?"

Me? Praetor? She must be joking. I parried her blade

"Percy, I'm serious." She cleaved at my face.

"Hmmm… I might actually consider that." I dodged her blow, feinted to the left and kicked her in the gut. I somersaulted over her, and held my sword to her throat. "Do you yield?"

"Fine, Jackson. Now let me go!"

I let her go and she said: "I'll give you some time to consider my offer."

I thank her for that. "I'll think about it."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

I could swear she was blushing. "What?"

"Nothing."

In that moment I realized one thing: I loved her.

 _ **Reyna's POV**_

I turned away, blushing. What was I thinking? What was _he_ thinking? Did I- no, it coulden't be… I sighed. What was going on? I decided to go to Venus's palace to ask.

The next morning, I woke up and told the Romans to train and go by their daily schedule. I flew to Venus's palace on my new Pegasus, Scipius. Now, don't get me wrong, he will never replace Skippy, but he was a loyal ride. I flew to Olympus.

"Percy?!"

He had Aphrodite/Venus at sword point, demanding explanations.

"What's going on?"

"Reyna?!"

"Oh, he was just asking questions about his love for-" Percy clamped Aphrodite/Venus's mouth shut.

My face turned a hundred degrees. I asked Percy "Can you let me talk with her for a second?"

"Mmmm mmm mmmm mmm mmmf!" Aphrodite/Venus said.

"Fine." Grumbled Percy.

After he left the room, I asked Aphrodite/Venus "What have you done with me and Percy?

"Oh not much. You're feelings were entirely authentic. I just gave you a nudge in the right direction."

"So… what do I do now?"

"Well, I could give you a makeover…"

"NO!"

"Fine. But I can give you some hints…"

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I had not expected Reyna to come bursting into Aphrodite's Palace. I was demanding explanations for goodness sake! Y nu privacy Rey?!

Anyways, Aphrodite decided to give me hints. It was the usual "I could give you a makeover" and "Ooooh, that's soooo cute." Crap. Well at least I learned that my feelings for Reyna were real.

So a moment later, Reyna came out with her face a deep crimson, and I tried hard to suppress a laugh. I couldn't help it. I laughed. Reyna scowled at me.

"So what did she tell you?"

No reply.

"Well, let's get back to camp."

We climbed on our Pegasi and flew away.

When we got back to camp, the Romans pointed, smiled, and giggled. I glared at them, but they pointed and laughed even more. My patience snapped. "What?" I asked them. Dakota replied "Well, you both left at about the same time, came back at the same time, and smell like Venus's perfume. Oh, and you're faces are red."

"And my face will be even redder if you don't SHUT UP Dakota."

Dakota scurried away laughing.

 **So there you have it! Chapter 2! Remember to review and leave a like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I hate senate meetings. I hate politics. It reminds me of Octavian. Well, this was a praetor election, so I had to attend. Dangit Rey.

 _Flashback_

 _The senate of Rome was everything NOT Rome. Chaotic, unorganized and… like I said, not Roman. Reyna yelled "ORDER!". Everyone instantly sat their butts on their respective chairs._

 _The ambassador of Venus said, giggling "I think Percy should be praetor." I glared at her. Reyna said "I agree". A resounding "Ooooooooh!" echoed through the senate. Reyna and I said simultaneously "Shut up!", leading to even more laughter._

 _Thankfully, centurion of the first cohort disagreed. Unfortunately, this meant I had to reveal my painful history. "I think he should reveal his history of how he got here and why before we elect him praetor."_

 _Awww, dangit. I couldn't say no in front of EVERY SINGLE PERSON in the senate. I grumbled. I was going to call this centurion Octavian 2.0._

 _"Fine. It all started with Annabeth cheating on me in Camp Half-Blood. After that, she turned the entire camp against me, one by one. She said_ I _cheated on her, when it was the other way round. Now, with the entire camp on my trail, I had to go somewhere. I figured you were still friendly so-"_

 _A guard rushed in. He reported "The Greeks have arrived!"_

 _I asked "What do they demand?"_

 _"They demand Percy Jackson."_

 _ **Timeskip end**_

So I left with a Cohort and Reyna by my side to the Greeks.

"Annabeth, what do you freaking want?! You all betrayed me when you all chased after me! I'M DONE WITH ALL YOU BACKSTABBING _[CENSORED]_!"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. _"Reyna…!"_ She drew her dagger and charged. Reyna did the same and parried.

Everyone was startled at the ferocity of the battle. Both sides backed down, watching them fight,

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

Every word Percy said stung. I knew every word he said was the truth, but I refused to believe it. Then I realized he was holding Reyna's hand. I drew my dagger and charged. How dare she steal my boyfriend! I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who seduced Percy. Rage clouded my mind as I stabbed and parried, sliced and cleaved.

 _ **Reyna's POV**_

So you want Percy back? Good luck with that. You betrayed him, Chase! Now you want him back? There was no way I would let him go. Wait… where were these thoughts coming from? I couldn't let myself get get distracted. I parried a blade that came inches from my face. I dodged, parried, sliced and blocked. I fought harder than I ever did, an unfamiliar force pushing me to exert myself even more. I kicked her in the gut and somersaulted over her, a move Percy taught me. I held my bladed to her throat.

"Rome will not forget this insult, but we will forgive for once. If you come threatening us ever again, I will not be so lenient. Got it? Good."

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I bit my lip, but remained silent. Reyna tossed me on the ground like I wasn't worth her time. I ordered a retreat. Everyone stared at me like I was an alien. "I said retreat!", I said, half shouting half sobbing. They retreated.

I got back to camp. It was back to the drawing board. I needed to think of a good plan (again) I broke down and cried.

 **Thank you all for your support! Please read on and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(A/N) Thank you all for you're your continued support. I will start responding to reviews in the next chapter.**

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

Why, Percy, why? I loved you. I thought you loved me back. Why? Why did you have to break my heart? _Because you betrayed him,_ my heart said. Reyna… Reyna had to be why. I became more and more bitter with each passing day. It incapacitated my ability to think. All logical reasoning gone, I set out alone to the Roman camp, invisibility cap on, bow in hand. Reyna…watch out.

 _ **Reyna's POV**_

I was talking to Percy about being praetor when an arrow flew at me out of thin air. Percy being the annoyingly loyal comrade/ friend/ boyf-no, forget it, jumped in front of me, shielding me from the arrow. I screamed, and fell to the ground, clouded with fury and rage. But first things first. I called for the medic, and fed him a square of ambrosia. I cried over him, head sinking into his chest. I swore to myself I would kill whoever did this.

Percy leapt up, and immediately fell back down. "Owwwwwww… why does this hurt so much…?" He realized he was on a stretched and lying in pool of blood. His own blood. He fainted due to loss of blood and spent the rest of the week in the infirmary.

Every day in the infirmary when no one was looking, I confessed my love to the unconscious Percy. I finally admit it. I would give my life for him. I would sacrifice everything I had for him. I pored over his face and held his hand. Why, Percy, why did you do that? How would I live without you? That was selfish of you, Percy!

"Or were _you_ the selfish one?"

I could recognize that voice from anywhere. Annabeth. She was the assassin. She was aiming for me, then Percy's fatal flaw kicked in. I drew my sword and charged.

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

NOOOOO, Percy! I had missed Reyna and hit Percy instead. Reyna's reactions fueled my anger and I made an oath to finish her off. I went back to Camp and rearmed myself.

I found Reyna in the infirmary of Rome. I was jealous of her love for Percy and made a scathing comment and drew my knife. Like you truly loved Percy. I resolved to kill this poser with everything I had.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of swords clashing. Then I realized Reyna as fighting Annabeth. Despite my current circumstances, I drew Riptide and charged in to stop the fight.

Now, I was good at sword fighting, but I wasn't sure I could take on both of them at once. They both yelled "Get out of the way Percy, no one wants you hurt!". Tears flying from their eyes they shoved me away. BIG MISTAKE. I willed the water in their bodies to stop moving. This drained so much of my energy I was reduced to controlling only their sword arms. To my surprise, they both broke my control and started fighting again. "Cut it Percy, this isn't your fight." I didn't give up. I pushed them away with pond water from outside and froze the water, messing with their ability to move.

"What do you want, Jackson?"

"Oh, that's easy, to stop you both from fighting. Annabeth, get back to camp and cool down, and Reyna, get back to your room.

They both fumed and stormed away.

They both loved me, I knew it. Love was such a powerful motivator that they both were willing to die for me. Even Annabeth lost her reasoning and Reyna lost her cool. I sighed. Why was my love life so complicated?

 **Wow, you guys really like my story, don't you! Thanks for all the support and please read on and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **(A/N) I said I would respond to reviews this chapter so here you are. Also, I might be suffering a small case of writer's block for about a week or so but I will still find time to update.**

 **Guest**

 **I hope percabeth But if no percabeth then annabeth should be miserable**

 _ **I'm sorry, but the story is a Preyna fic. But as you can see, Annabeth is really miserable.**_

 **Luishunter65**

 **Make it a threesome and everybody wins**

 _ **I might consider that but I'm sorry. I have no way at all to justify how Annabeth would suddenly warm up to Reyna, but if you could help me with that part, then it might happen.**_

 **Now on with the story.**

 _ **Tartarus's POV**_

I smiled to myself. With the demigod camps in turmoil, I could take a shot at world domination. Hah. The daughter of Athena was easy to control. To send her a dream that Percy cheated on her? Piece of cake. Speaking of cake, that mortal dessert was yummy. I needed to take over the world faster if I wanted some of that stuff. I surveyed my forces. Thousands of hellhounds, Cyclops, Telkhines and spirits were ready for battle. These monsters were weak. A well organized army could easily take care of them. Besides, I could not leave my own territory myself and fight. I needed these idiot minions to do the work for me. I only had strength in numbers. I sighed…

 _ **Reyna's POV**_

I sat at my desk, daydreaming about Percy. Why didn't he let me attack her? Did he still love her? No, he likes me too. _Why are you thinking about him Reyna?_

A messenger rushed in with the weekly monster report . "The camps are experiencing mass monster attacks. Monsters are becoming more organized and stealing cakes. They are more difficult to battle, and they appear to have some primitive form of communication, leadership and strategy."

Crap, intelligent monsters? This was bad. Wait, cake? Why would they want cake? Well this was new. I called for a meeting. I hoped Jason would come instead of Annabeth. That girl was going to stab me.

Of course Annabeth came instead. She didn't seem to be listening very well. She said "So what? Our forces can crush them easily. AND WHO CARES ABOUT CAKE?! We should use the cake as a bait to lure the monsters. I should've thought the great _Reyna_ would've thought of that?"

"I brought out the cake because there had to have a person behind. Monsters don't eat cake, but they follow orders. So, there has to have a person who can control monsters and likes cake."

"But everyone likes cake!"

"Yes, but which deity can control monsters, but can't go get it for himself?"

"Tartarus."

Her eyes widened at the revelation. Then she calmed back down. "Well, he can't leave his own territory, so we're safe for now."

"Yes, but he can strengthen the monsters' ability to fight, and/or send a champion."

Annabeth scowled. She hated to agree with me. "Fine." She said, but what should we do about it?"

"First, sending a campaign down there is a suicide mission. Second, we need send a campaign down there to get Tartarus to separate him."

Annabeth's eyes widened at the implications.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Well that sucks."

After that came a long silence.

I broke it. "Well, if we don't get along, we won't have a chance of winning."

"YOU DIVIDED THE CAMPS! YOU STOLE PERCY! NOW YOU BLAME ME FOR THE DIVISION OF CAMPS?YOU LED TO THIS YOURSELF! ROME WILL BE ALONE IN THE WAR!"

"Calm the heck down, Annabeth". A new voice walked into the room.

"Percy."

 **So, what do you think about the story so far? Please read on and review. Stay tuned for future chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **(A/N) About the writers' block, I don't think it will impact the development of the story too much.**

 **WhiteEagle1985**

 **An okay chapter here... but now it's going weird.**

 _ **The cake part? Oh, that was just a random idea. Thanks, though.**_

 **Cooljoanna14**

 **Wow annabeth is a drama queen**

 _ **I know, right?**_

 **Now on with the story.**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

The two were arguing like crazy. Annabeth even threatened the end of the world for revenge. Over me. I was the cause of dissent. Love, love is such a powerful motivator that people could sacrifice everything for it. Annabeth… why did she make my life so hard and complicated?

"Calm the heck down, Annabeth."

"Percy." Reyna acknowledged.

"I am not looking forward to seeing the guts of my two favorite girls splattered all over the place. _So sit your butts down on your chairs!_ "

They obliged.

"So, Tartarus. We'll need to send troops down there, but it's a suicide mission. Reyna's right. But we shall send the best of the best down there, increasing the chances of victory and decimating enemy forces in one huge assault. But the travel through Tartarus is insanely hard, so we need to calculate the exact position of Tartarus's heart, and parachute in LIKEABOSS!"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Perce, but how are we ever going to drill down that far?"

I sighed. Haters. "You just had to crush my hopes of an epic entrance Rey."

"I was just being practical." Reyna stated.

"Point taken."

"So what do we do? We must take over Tartarus before he can-"

The earth rumbled, and the temperature dropped To near zero. A dark figure, fully armed appeared.

I gulped."Tartarus." I managed.

He laughed. "Well, as you see, I now have control over the earth and sea. Gaea and Ouranos have joined my cause. Gaia gave me her power before she fell, being the loving wife she is, and I have always been friends with Ouranos. I have the power of three primordials. How can you hope to beat me?"

I raised my sword and charged.

'I. HATE. CAAAAAAKE!" I don't know why I said that...

Well, logically, he could be defeated, right? I mean, he was away from his territory, so we can kill him like Gaea, right? Well, I was wrong. He sliced through celestial bronze and imperial gold like butter. When imperial gold is destroyed, things get ugly. When celestial bronze is destroyed, the power of the weapon is transferred into the user. I felt that. My water powers increase to near-godlike levels. I've heard of these cases before, but not on such a great scale. But who cares? It was good for me.

But Riptide was broken, what weapon will I use now?

Hmmm...

I collected all the nearby water and condensed it into a small lump. As soon as it was in Tartarus's face I relinquished my control, Making the water explode in his face. _Who needs a water grenade Leo?_ This bought me some time, so I blasted him to who knows where.

 _ **Reyna's POV**_

I ordered a retreat ASAP. Percy had only bought us some time. We decided to regroup on Mount Olympus.

"Tartarus appeared at camp today. He destroyed half of the city and most of our weapons. We need replacements, as soon as possible. May you please forge us new weapons, Lord Vulcan?

"Serving the Heroes of Olympus is a great honor. I have created new swords for you all swords that are enchanted to be unbreakable."

"Thank you, Lord Vulcan."

"But I'm not done yet. Perseus still needs a new weapon. I have repaired riptide and infused it with Oceanic Diamond. I have also fuse it with filaments of Imperial gold. It is also enchanted to be unbreakable."

"Thank you, Lord Hephaestus." I heard Percy say.

He flickered into his Greek form. "You're welcome." He huffed.

Now with our armies rearmed, we were ready to take on Tartarus.

 **So, what do you think about the story so far? Please read on and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **(A/N) Nothing much**

 **xx**

 **This is turning out to be the very cliche love story, where two girls love one man. There isnt much adventure nor climax, hence i dont think this story lives up to the name of rick riodians work**

 _ **I've only reached 3k+ words, and you're already saying it's cliché? Also, I'm no Rick Riordan, I've said that in the first chapter. Thanks for your feedback though.**_

 **Guest**

 **started good but now. why not develop percy's relationship with reyna before bringing the stupid chb campers and the even more idiotic daughter of athena?**

 _ **Because the first thing Annabeth would do after realizing her mistake would be to try to take Percy back, since she is "very possessive of her friends".**_

 **Now on with the story.**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I uncapped Riptide. It glittered gold and bronze. It looked cooler, deadlier and a thousand times more badass. I felt the power of the sea roiling in the blade. I relished the power, wishing to release it all on Tartarus. He was going to regret this. I tested the blade on a convenient block of marble nearby. It sliced through the block like a hot knife through butter. "Thank you, Lord Hephaestus."

When we arrived at Camp, Reyna called a meeting immediately. Surprisingly, I wasn't invited, so I listened as a puddle of water on the floor (I had picked up some cool tricks since the escape from Camp Half Blood, and my water powers increased when riptide broke the first time.

"So, how do we resolve this situation?"

"That's easy, you give Percy back."

"Unfortunately, that isn't your choice. It will be Percy's and I'm confident he will stand by Rome."

"So be it! If Percy follows you, I will let go. If Percy follows me, I will punish Rome for the atrocities it has committed. " Annabeth stormed out of the room, her eyes a dark, misty gray, like clouds before a thunderstorm.

I quickly escaped and materialized.

That night, Reyna approached me at the Garden of Bacchus in New Rome, her face as red as a tomato.

"Percy, do you…ummm…-"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"Yes I do."

That night, we stared off into New Rome and fell asleep to the peaceful sound of the sound of nightingales singing.

 _ **Reyna's POV**_

Last night, I fell asleep with my head on Percy's shoulder. Now my head was on the ground.

"Percy?"

"Percy!" I screamed frantically.

" _Daughter of Bellona."_ A voice rumbled across New Rome. Something told me I was the only one who heard this. _"You have abandoned your hero to me. You have neglected his safety. You and that daughter of Athena are fools."_ I lost it I screamed "You'll never get away with this!" We'll get Percy back!"

" _You can try"_ Said the voice. _"Everything that matters to you will be gone. Watch, as I tear Rome down BRICK BY BRICK!"_

The earth rumbled. Rome fell in catastrophe. Buildings fell. I ran to see Annabeth despite the crumbling structures,

"Percy's gone!" I shouted to her.

"I know! And it's all your fault! I didn't abandon him at night! I didn't-" BOOM.

When the buildings stopped falling, I called for a full assembly of what was left of the legion.

"Romans! Tartarus has commited a crime Rome cannot hope to forgive! He has taken our comrade and fellow praetor Perseus Jackson! For Revenge, for Justice, for are lost comrade, we must go forth and conquer! Senatus Populsque Romanus!"

 _ **Timeskip- 3 weeks**_

I was quickly questioning my own sanity. What were we doing, lurking in Tartarus? We were just like a colony of ants, lurking in a pest control center. I realized we didn't die due to the ancient laws- Immortals couldn't attack us unless provoked. We trekked through Tartarus, Annabeth leading the way. She seemed reluctant to do so,but was motivated by saving Percy. An IM appeared in front of us. Annabeth screamed.

Percy was bound by Celestial bronze chains and Imperial gold cuffs. He couldn't escape- Imperial gold explodes. Tartarus's voice echoed through Tartarus.

 _'You see the hopelessness of your quest? You cannot hope to fight the power of three primoridals. Though ancient laws prevent me from attacking you, I can still attempt to weaken you through you travels. Even a titan and a giant could not defeat me. You all are foolish! You all- ARGH!_

Tartarus suddenly flooded with waters of the five rivers. We immediately retreated to higher ground. Sure, Tartarus could survive one of the waters, but all of them mixed together are PAINFUL. Anything, mortal or immortal, could not survive the lethal mixture. But seeing as Percy was a son of Poseidon, he was sort of immune to the water.

Well, Tartarus, Teach you not to underestimate our praetor…

 **Well, there you have it! Chapter 7! Please read on and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **(A/N) I didn't have that many comments to review, but thanks for your support!**

 **Now on with the story.**

 _ **Reyna's POV**_

 _"Hello, hello, does this thing work?"_

It sounded like Percy. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Yes." I responded

"That IM told me where you guys are. I'm somewhere to your left, you know, the pit with the five rivers' water?"

There was a dry pit, emptied, but once full.

"Yes."

"It should be dry now. Reach to the bottom and dig down."

We dug down and found Percy in a room, identical to the IM. We freed Percy on the spot.

"So what should we do with Tartarus?"

"Hmmmm…"

He drew riptide from it's proverbial scabbard and chopped at Tartarus.

"Well, that should keep him from reforming for a week or so. We need to get him to the ocean, where he will be separated from his territo-"

Tartarus awoke all of a sudden. Wait, a second body? Ohhhh… we can't kill him in his home territory. Well that sucked. I immediately prepared for battle.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Dang. He just had to have a backup body. I ran at Tartarus and sliced. He parried. We furiously exchanged swords, neither gaining the upper hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reyna and the others waging war against a literal sea of monsters. I concentrated on my own problems and beat back Tartarus's blade. This had to be his true form. I felt like I was disintegrating, but I held. My determination kept my alive. Tartarus seemed surprised at this, like, _why no combusting demigod?_ I gritted my teeth. What was this guy's sword made of? I had no idea what to do. Oh! I saw the imperial gold and got the idea. When Jason's spearhead exploded, it made a massive crater. These cuffs were a waaaaaaaay larger than a spearhead. I created a shield out of water and shielded our armies. I chopped at the cuffs and retreated. Tartarus was blasted into trillions of bits, along with his army of monsters. To my dismay, the bits started coming back together. I created miniature whirlpool to keep him from reforming, then doused the entire place and froze it. Too bad, Tartarus. I suddenly felt a blade pierce my back. Tartarus. I turned around and sliced. How he survived that was beyond me. The legion, now free from monsters, crowded around. Reyna busted in and started fighting alongside me.

"Get outta here, Reyna!"

"Not till the end, Jackson."

"Nice knowing you."

"Ditto"

"This reminds me of the battle of the labyrinth, just this time with no help incoming."

"Onagers, NOW!"

"Oranges? What?"

Tartarus was blasted by an orange-thing and exploded.

"You guys brought a _catapult_ down here?!"

Reyna smirked. "Yup."

Annabeth coughed.

"Yes?"

"Never mind"

I hugged Reyna and leaned in for a passionate kiss

 _FOOLISH DEMIGODS. YOU HAVE ONLY BUT DELAYED YOUR DEATH. ROME AND GREECE SHALL FALL, THIS TIME AT ONCE._

Annabeth? The words were coming out of Annabeth's mouth.

 _THE FOOLISH DAUGHTER OF ATHENA WAS EASY TO MANIPULATE. HER JEALOUSY MADE HER AN EASY TARGET._

"Tartarus…" Percy snarled.

This brought me back to the days of the second Titan war, where Luke was possessed. I was filled with apprehension about the fight.

 _RETREAT PUNY DEMIGODS, RETREAT. ALL YOUR EFFORTS WERE FUTILE, THE LEGACIES OF TWO GREAT EMPIRES WILL BE DESTROYED! THERE WILL BE NO KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR, NO PEERCY JACKSON TO SAVE YOU NOW!_

"But I'm right here."

Tartarus rolled his eyes. _WOULD YOU BRING YOURSELF TO KILL YOUR PRECIOUS ANNABETH CHASE? WOULD YOU RISK THE LIFE OF YOUR FRIENDS FOR YOUR SO CALLED JUSTICE? WILL YOU?_

I was filled with dread as the question echoed in my mind.

 **Oh, crud. Annabeth is possessed. What'll Percy do? Read on and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **(A/N) Didn't have many comments to review, but thanks for all your support!**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Tartarus… I swore to myself, I would not forgive or forget. No matter how badly Annabeth had betrayed me, I still had some feelings for her. Not love, but a bare, minimal amount of friendship. Now she was possessed by Tartarus, well, that sucked.

"Hey."

"Reyna?"

"So you still have feelings for Annabeth, don't you."

"No, I don't love her, Reyna. It's just… like ex-friends."

"Uh-huh."

I kissed her. "Still any doubts?"

"C'mon, Jackson!" She said playfully.

"Well, we still got Annabeth to worry about."

"You seriously think there's still a way to bring her back?" She returned to her stony façade.

"Oh that poker face Reyna."

"Shut up Percy!"

A cry came from outside. We rushed outside. A huge band of monsters was waiting for us. Leading them was no other than Annabeth Chase.

Oh, crap. I did an estimate, there were countless monsters. There were OVER 9000! That was for sure.

 _PUNY DEMIGODS._ Tartarus's voice rumbled through the ground, while still being spoken by Annabeth. Weird. _YOUR DEATH IS NEAR. LET'S SEE HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR YOU TO BE OVERWHELMED! CHARGE!_

I took the initiative and charged.

 _ **Annabeth's POV (Surprise!)**_

 __Reyna. My anger boiled in me. I had to get Percy back, no matter the cause. It wasn't long before Tartarus visited me. He would help me get Percy back. All he needed was for me to be his host. Of course I agreed! I could wreak vengeance on that daughter of Bellona! I could get Percy back! Best deal.

Anyway, I allowed Tartarus to take control of my body. I only had one thought left in me. Revenge.

 _ **Reyna's POV**_

 __While Percy wasted no time in cutting down the enemy forces, I charged straight for Annabeth. I knew this part could only be me and her. We fought, sword to dagger, like a graceful dance to the music of metal. We cleaved and parried, sweat covering our faces. What kept me going was love for Percy, and protection for my home. _CLANG!_ Annabeth hit my blade with superhuman strength. Her eyes glowed a vibrant purple, with a blood red swirl. Her blade turned pitch black and elongated into a sword. She, no _he_ charged at me once again.

I parried her blade, beads of perspiration dripping from my forehead. He was stronger than before, each strike filled with strength and never slowing down. I wasn't aware of the lack of monsters or the crowd around me. Tartarus was slowly gaining the upper hand. I was fighting a losing battle, for once in my life. Against a primordial. Dangit. I kicked him in the gut, ordered a retreat, hopped on my Pegasus and flew away. We rebuilt Camp Jupiter a few miles away. We discussed our battle strategies. A typical day of battle, aside from the fact Rome was actually losing.

We gathered our forces. We had three onagers, roughly a thousand demigods with full gear on, a load of traps, a tank (what?) and various guns. And an overpowered son of Neptune/Poseidon. We had to outsmart the enemy somehow. They're forces outnumbered us, and could overwhelm us. But I somehow had to overpower Annabeth. She was the main problem. If we could lure her away from the front lines… I was sure she would be reluctant to fight Percy. But I wasn't going to sacrifice him _that_ easily either. I was in a dilemma. Percy or Rome, Percy or Rome? Life is just so hard.

 **How do you think about the story so far? Please read on and review!**


End file.
